Secret Assassination
by minio7718910
Summary: Ally is a secret assassin and her next assignment is to kill the pop star, Austin Moon. She fails her first try and struggles to find another way to kill him. Will Ally be able to shoot down Ally or will Austin get away?


The crowd cheered. I hid behind the curtains with my pistol in my belt holder. _Alright Ally, once he gets closer to the curtain you shoot him._ He waved his hand and smiled at the crowd for the last time and started walking towards me. I took a deep breath and in a second took out my pistol and fired my gun. The pistol I was using was modified to cancel out most of the noise it makes when it is shot. I was sure that it hit him. I was so sure. But why was he still alive. And why was he still smiling, at.. Me?

"Umm, hi? I don't think you're supposed to be backstage," he ruffled his hair. I blushed and quickly reloaded my gun. I aimed at him. "Be quiet and stand still," I commanded. He put his hands up. He smiled at me. I furrowed my eyebrow, confused. He took my gun and slammed it to the ground. I bit my lip. _Calm down. How did things go this bad?_

*Two Days Ago*

"Ally Edgar Dawson. Your next job is to kill Austin Moon. Here are the files that contain all his information. His concert is in two days. I supposed that he'll be dead by then if you are involved," my boss gave me the details to my next job. Austin Moon? That pop star? But what did he do? Why do I have to kill him? I can't just ask these questions though. The last time I did I got a slap to the face and the 'you don't ask questions here' look.

"Yes, sir," I responded, taking the files from his hand. I opened them. The first page had his head shot and his general information on him. I smirked. His middle name was Monica. I flipped to the next page and found his general schedule.

As soon as I was dismissed I started forming my plan on how to get into the concert and my backup plan.

*Back to the concert*

My face grew hot as I started to tear up. This was the first mission I've failed on the first try. Holding back my tears I took a deep breath through my mask that hid my face and started to climb up the way I got in. I looked down for the last time and saw that he wasn't trying to stop me.

Time for my backup plan.

* * *

I curled my hair and put on enough makeup to seem like a normal teenage girl. What type of girls does he like? That's not important at the moment. What kind of girl would I want to be? Nerdy? Sure, why not. I tried on fake glasses. Nope, not for me. I picked up my phone. Should I have a job? Hmm, there's a job opening at this music store... What's it called? Sonic Boom? I learned piano as a kid. Maybe I could work there. What's the number? Alright then, I should call.

" _Hello! This is Sonic Boom how may I help you?"_

"Um, hi! I heard there was a job opening?"

" _Yes, there is. If you want an interview could you meet me at the store?"_

"I'll do that. Thank you very much. I will be there at 4:00 PM this afternoon. Is that okay?"

" _Yes, that's fine. I'll see you there!"_

I hung up. That wasn't so bad. Now then. It's 1 and I need to look like a teenager. Wait. I am a teenager. I'm 16. Haha, Pro-assassin at the age of 16, beat that. Well, he's a pop star at the age of 16. Ugh, outfits. Right.

I looked in my closet. Jeans? Nah. The yellow and red outfit I made 2 weeks ago for another mission that I never needed? Sure. I took a shower and put on the outfit. Hair up or down? Down. Curled? Yeah, why not. I looked at the clock. 2 PM. I'm good. Where is Sonic Boom anyways? I searched it up. Oh god. I'm an idiot. Sonic Boom is 5 hours away by car. I shut my eyes. Think. Thinkkkkkkkkkk. AHA. I opened my eyes and took out my phone.

"Hey, Aunt Dena. Is there any chance I could borrow your private jet? For like, an hour? I need to get to Miami. Yes? YES! Hmm? Oh sorry. Yes. Yes. Yes, I won't do anything dangerous. Thank you so much! When I need it? Uhh, now? Ok, THANK YOU! I'll say hi to Carl for you."

I hung up, packed my suitcase with what I needed, and left the door.

"Carl! Dena says hi! How are you?" I shouted across the giant space between us. Carl was the pilot. He was also Dena's brother. It's pretty convenient. Also pretty weird to be working for your older sister but I don't mention that.

I sat down in a seat. A flight assistant came out and offered me drinks. I was underage so I had the choices of water, orange juice, apple juice, soda, or nothing. I got some Sprite and thanked the lady.

I got on my computer and started an email to my boss. I told him that this mission was harder than I thought and that I needed more time. I saved a draft so I could send it to him when I landed.

"BYE CARL!" I shouted. He waved and groaned. I laughed.

Sonic Boom. I checked my watch. 4. I'm on time. Great. I walked in.

"Hello? I'm here for the job interview? I called earlier," I talked to the man standing at the counter. I looked around. There were so many instruments.

"Oh yes, come on, follow me," he hesitated but started going towards the back. I followed him up some stairs and into a room.

"This is the break room. My daughter hangs out and writes songs in here. Feel free to get comfortable. Speaking about my daughter, you look exactly like her. You guys are like twins!" he continued talking as he tried to find something in the room.

"That's interesting… I'm actually adopted. It would be crazy if we were actually twins!" I fiddled around with my fingers. I wasn't kidding. Did I have a twin?

"Huh, I adopted my daughter too... Her name is Anna. What's your name?" the man asked.

"I'm Ally. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. He found a notebook and a pencil and sat down.

"So there really isn't much to talk about. You will be working as a cashier at Sonic Boom. My daughter works part time here too. You'll see her working here. She's with her friends right now. She'll be back later. You can start now if you want. Once Anna gets back she'll be training you. You get paid at the end of the month," he smiled.

"Alright then. I'll start now," I replied. He showed me the basics and left the store.

"That'll be $20.05," I smiled at the customer and gave them their change. I looked up to see if there was another customer waiting. Nope. I got on my phone to send the email to my boss I wrote on the plane.

"Anna!" someone appeared in front of me. I looked up, confused. Austin? Really? How lucky could I get?

"Hey, are you busy right now?" Austin pointed towards the door. I opened my mouth but shut it. Should I pretend to be Anna or tell the truth?

"Hello? Earth to Anna?" he waited for my answer.

"Sorry to break it to you, I'm not Anna," I told him. He furrowed his eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean? Stop joking Anna. Anyways, Trish, Dez, and I were thinking of going to the beach together. Are you going to come, or are you busy right now?" He asked with a smile on his face. I could tell in his eyes he was in love with Anna. I heard chatter behind Austin.

"Trish, there's someone new working here. We can spend more time with each other now. I finally won't be…. um," the girl trailed off as she approached the door. Austin blinked and rubbed his eyes. The girl I assumed was Anna was just as surprised. She looked exactly like me. It's like she literally stole my face.

"Oh. My. GOSH. It's like you stole my face! Who even are you?" she ran towards me.

"Um, I work here now. I'm Ally," I replied. She looked at the girl next to her who stood with her mouth wide open. Austin had the same facial expression. Anna grabbed my hands.

"Let's become best friends!" she shouted.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend," Trish crossed her arms. Another guy walked in.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" the guy pointed at Trish.

"Hey! Dez, I thought I was your best friend!" Austin, offended, pointed at the guy. Anna and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, Austin, cover for us," Anna took both my hands and led me to the break/practice room.


End file.
